


Try The Deep

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt/Adam, 700 words, prompt: Adam hugging Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try The Deep

Adam hugs the way he does everything else- without notice or care of what anyone will think of him.

Despite his tactile moments, Kurt’s always a little baffled by excessive physical affection. He still startles when Rachel drops a quick kiss on his cheek, still touches the dip of his spine for a 'kick me’ sign when someone puts a hand on his back. 

Since Carole and Finn, Kurt’s gotten used to touch as a way to show affection without saying a word. Finn’s not the best at explaining things without insulting most of the people within hearing distance and Carole’s hands always seem to have a practical, yet affectionate edge to them. 

Kurt can write books on the ways he’s seen touch used to send him a message, good and bad.

Adam works an entirely new language into the way he touches Kurt. An arm around the shoulder for companionship, to keep him close as they walk their way through the busy corridors of NYADA. An arm around his waist at Callbacks, proud and possessive in a way that doesn’t make Kurt feel  _owned_ or stifled. 

He slips up behind Kurt to wrap both arms around his chest the day he calls home to Lima and talks his father through his first round of radiation. He sets his chin on Kurt’s shoulder and the heavy weight that should and would feel confining in any other setting, is a warm comfort.

The first time Kurt receives a Golden Ticket, Adam nearly tackles him to the floor. His hands scrunch up the back of his jacket, lifting Kurt off his feet and into an exuberant spin. Kurt’s breathless when his feet hit the floor, weak-kneed and crushing his ticket with shaking hands. Adam’s palms are warm against his shoulder blades, even through the thick fabric of his jacket, his arms locked up tight as the crowd around them begins to clap.

It’s not always quite so innocent though.

“I have never been so happy that you frequently wear tight jeans,” Adam pants against Kurt’s bare chest. There are red-purple marks sucked onto his collarbones, tiny patches of ache Kurt’s fingers are already itching to press against. 

“Your approval’s been noted,” Kurt replies faintly, reaching up to tug Adam’s hips closer. “Tight pants at all times.”

“Let’s not be hasty- there’s something to be said about more skin,” he says, pulling back far enough to get a grip on the back of Kurt’s thighs and grind down. 

Afterwards, Kurt has to clap a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing hysterically. He’s more than too old to giggle at the messy sides of sex.

Adam pries his fingers away, touching the corners of his mouth with his own wide grin. “You better not be hiding that smile from me. It’s too late to be  _shy_ \- I’ve seen your naked ass.”

Kurt fails to stifle his snickering. “I’m not- I’m trying not to laugh. It seems kind of rude.”

Adam pulls him close, wrapping his arms and legs around Kurt in a sweaty hug. Kurt pulls a face at the sound of skin sticking together and laughs into the curve of Adam’s bicep helplessly. 

“Laugh all you’d like,” Adam says softly. “It’s never rude- it just means you’re happy.”

Their first fight is _awful_. Kurt finds Adam hunched against the cold, waiting for his train. He stops just an arm’s length away and sighs.

“I’m sorry. You were right- I’ve been punishing you for his mistakes and that isn’t fair. I’m just-”  _Scared_. “I love you, you know I do but I loved him too and look how that turned out.”

Adam sighs, turns away from the open platform.  "Just tell me what it is I can do to get you to trust me. I’ll do it and if I can’t, I’ll still do it.“

Kurt rubs at his arms, chilled from the midnight air and the too thin jacket he pulled on before running out the door. "Just hold still." 

He steps up close, loops his arms up over Adam’s shoulders, hiding his face in the curve of his neck. 

Immediately, and without reserve, Adam hugs back. 

-


End file.
